


Circulation Desk Waltz- Double Time

by thenafics



Series: T's Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Multi, Pegging, Polyamory, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenafics/pseuds/thenafics
Summary: Tim is maybe a little bit in love with the man who works at the research counter of Gotham Public Library. Just a bit though, because he only knows the following things about the man.1) His name is Jason2) Jason is a literature grad student3) Jason’s thighs could crush a skull4) If Tim doesn’t ask him out, Steph will
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: T's Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874866
Comments: 5
Kudos: 225
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	Circulation Desk Waltz- Double Time

**Author's Note:**

> ///0|0///  
> Pretend that was a successful blushing emoji~  
> I went a little off the rails with the prompt on this one, but here it is!

Tim is maybe a little bit in love with the man who works at the research counter of Gotham Public Library. Just a bit though, because he only knows the following things about the man.

  1. His name is Jason
  2. Jason is a literature grad student
  3. Jason’s thighs could crush a skull
  4. If Tim doesn’t ask him out, Steph will



Armed with this admittedly limited knowledge, Tim braces himself to enter the library and is greeted by the sight of Steph at the research counter. She’s wearing her tightest jeans and a purple blouse that Tim has affectionately dubbed “the crumb catcher,” for how often Steph complains about food in her cleavage when she wears it. It seems like Tim has waited too long to make his move. He feels ridiculous in his skinny jeans and the soft red sweater he saves for when he wants to look like a real human. It’s a little disappointing that the first time he puts on non-sweatpants this week is for nothing.

Just as Tim is about to set his stuff down, he hears Steph call his name from the research desk. He reluctantly makes his way over and gets pulled right up against Steph the second he’s within arm’s reach.

“Hey there boyfriend!” she says and pecks him on the cheek, presumably leaving behind a sparkly lipstick mark if Jason’s laugh is anything to go by. In spite of his annoyance, Tim leans into the affection easily, used to the casual way Stephanie expresses her care. It seems strange though that she would choose to flaunt their very open almost-relationship in front of someone she’s asking out.

“I was just telling Jason here that we’ve got an extra ticket to see that new Jane Austen movie at the nice theater downtown.” Tim’s surprise at her saying this lasts only a moment before he catches on. She plans for them to romance Jason together.

“Of course!” He slides into the play with his boardroom smile. This is territory he’s walked with Steph before, just a little to the left. They’ve shared partners before, but never in a long term romantic relationship like he knows they are both hoping for with Jason. 

“It’s already bought because I didn’t understand the website, so it’s yours if you’d like!” Steph chimes in, sliding a printed out ticket across the table. 

“The theater should let you switch the day if you call in, but if you’re interested, we’d like to take you out to dinner too.”

“We, as in the both of you?” Jason asks, looking skeptical. When Tim nods, Jason leans forward on his elbows and gives them a piercing stare. “This best not be one of those fucked up “looking for a unicorn” type things.”

“Ew, god no!” Steph says, disgust at the thought apparent in her voice. “This is an offer of a legitimate date offer.”

“With no pressure to accept.” Tim chimes in.

For one long and tense moment, Jason seems to consider their offer critically.

“Y’know what? Fuck it. I get off at 5:30. Is what I’m wearing fine?”

“Oh yeah! It’s perfect! If you need you can store your bag or whatever in the trunk of my car or we can drop it off somewhere?”

“Meet you two out front. 5:45”

* * *

The date goes shockingly well. Dinner is a casual affair at Steph’s favorite diner, the one that serves breakfast all day and 10 different kinds of waffles. They discover that Jason is really almost perfect to balance out the parts of Tim and Steph that chafe sometimes. He’s straightforward, intelligent, and surprisingly sweet. Jason holds the door for both Tim and Steph. He’s also very careful to ask before even a casual touch on the shoulder, which is so sweet that Steph appears to be visibly restraining herself from pinching his cheeks.

Watching him geek out over the movie afterwards is adorable. He’s holding Steph’s hand with one of his and gesturing wildly with the other. Tim, tucked up against his other side, occasionally has to dodge, but it’s worth it for the closer view.

* * *

The next date to see a photography exhibit that Tim is excited about goes equally well. The three of them spend the day wandering the museum and sharing coffees in the overpriced museum cafe. When they part this time, Jason gives each of them a hesitant little kiss on the cheek and blushes furiously before jamming his motorcycle helmet on and driving away.

* * *

For date three, Stephanie drags them both to trivia night at a local bar. With their combined knowledge, they absolutely wipe the floor with the competition. High on victory and free victory pizza, Steph pulls Tim in for a kiss. She turns to Jason for a hug and is surprised when he bends down for a kiss too, briefer and much more chaste than the one she’d shared with Tim, but still a kiss. He gives Tim one to match once they leave the bar.

* * *

They keep going this way, alternating date planning, for almost three months. Aside from hand holding and somewhat chaste kisses, Jason seems to be a little bit skittish about physical affection. One movie night at Tim’s apartment, he shyly admits that he’s only had a handful of real relationships before and none before had gotten so far. 

“I guess I just don’t get how… all that,” here Jason makes a mildly obscene gesture “is supposed to work with three of us.”

“You mean sex?” Stephanie asks.

“... Yeah.” Jason scrubs one hand over his face like it has any chance of hiding the embarrassed flush that steals across his face.

“Well,” Tim says “I guess we’ll just start with what you’re comfortable with and figure out where boundaries are as we go?”

“So…”

“Ask for what you want and if anyone isn’t comfortable with it, we’ll talk about it.”

“A kiss?” Jason sounds embarrassed and flushes even more. Tim and Stephanie swoop in simultaneously to smack a kiss onto each cheek.

* * *

Their kisses become less chaste and more passionate as soon as Jason feels comfortable. He seems to enjoy watching Tim and Steph together, even though he flushes and looks away when he gets caught. There’s movie nights at Tim’s apartments that devolve into the three of them sharing kisses until someone falls off the couch. Tim and Steph have sex outside of their dates with Jason, but until he feels comfortable, neither of them wants to pressure him into it. So they share kisses, and ignore any conspicuous erections, and Steph and Tim blow off steam when Jason isn’t there.

Until… 

Jason is kissing Stephanie while Tim is busy sucking a hickey onto her neck. She throws one leg over Jason’s lap, and instead of settling her further back on his thighs, Jason pulls her so she’s seated right over the erection they’ve all been ignoring. Steph breaks their kiss to make eye contact with Jason, and when he gives her the go ahead, she grinds down hard. 

That night, nobody gets their pants off before they cum. It’s messy and rushed, but it’s perfect. Even if Jason goes home in the morning wearing a pair of Tim’s boxers that cut off all circulation to his legs.

* * *

The success and lack of following awkwardness must be encouraging for Jason, because next time their kissing gets hot and heavy, he drops to his knees and practically begs to eat Stephanie out. Something which he turns out to be excellent out. Tim will forever remember the sight of Jason ducking out from under Stephanie’s skirt, his face absolutely covered in her wetness. Steph will not remember that sight, because she’s too blissed out, but she will remember the look on Jason’s face after Tim has splattered it in cum and Jason pushes away the hand at his fly.

“I uh, already… y’know.” He looks embarrassed. Tim and Steph are quick to reassure him that it’s not embarrassing, it’s the hottest thing either of them has seen. 

Getting Jason undressed for the following shower is a reward in and of itself. He’s somehow even thicker out of his clothes. The thick muscle filling his frame covered by a cushioning layer of fat is a display of the kind of strength that comes from hard work and heavy lifting. He proves to be big everywhere, but especially his pecs and thighs, both of which are downright cushy. Once Jason gives permission, it’s impossible to keep Tim’s hands from wandering to Jason’s pecs.

“I kinda want to bury my face in these,” he says conversationally, causing Jason to pull away from where Steph has reached up to run conditioner through his hair.

“He do that with yours?” Jay asks Steph.

“Oh yeah. Our Timmy is a breast man through and through. It’s a fixation.”

It takes several minutes for the laughter to die down after Tim gets soap in his mouth trying to motorboat Jason’s chest. It takes another several minutes to actually get out of the shower when Steph and Tim pin Jason between them and trade off tweaking his nipples and jacking him off with soap slick hands until he finds his second orgasm of the night.

* * *

Very quickly, it becomes apparent that Jason’s size and strength are a major turn on for both his partners. Steph and Tim are just about the same height, which means both of them barely come up to his chin. A side effect of this is that Jason ends up picking them up for kisses. Or getting yanked down to height by his hair. Both are enjoyable in different ways.

Frequently, he gets requested to carry Steph around or pick Tim up off the couch. Jason also finds himself with a face buried in his pecs pretty much any time he passes one of them in the hallway. It’s funny, and always makes him laugh. Even when Steph bumps into him as he makes breakfast shirtless and playfully bites at one of his nipples. It feels good to have his body appreciated so casually when the stretch marks from rapid growth that mark his sides have long been a point of insecurity.

* * *

Jason’s favorite thing is when Tim and Steph pin him between them and absolutely wreck him. Steph has a purple strap-on that she absolutely knows how to use. Something about the feeling of it pressing into him juxtaposed with the sensation of soft breasts pressing into his back drives Jason absolutely crazy. 

Before Tim and Steph, Jason had had a few partners of varying gender, but he had always ended up being the one on top. He’s a big guy who rides a motorcycle and wears leather so there were always certain assumptions about what he liked. Assumptions Jason now wishes he’d known enough to correct, because he much prefers this. He likes having Tim and Stephanie be in charge. Tim is certain in his requests, Stephanie is vocal about her wants, and between the two of them, there has never been any question of Jason being in charge. He knows he’d be free to at any time, they’re great about asking first, but Jason likes it this way.

There’s just an incredible sense of security that comes from having partners who speak their mind. Jason doesn’t have to wonder if Stephanie doesn’t like it when he kisses right at the base of her earlobe, she’ll just tell him and direct his mouth elsewhere. He doesn’t need to think about whether or not Tim finds the layer of fat over his muscles attractive, because Tim tells him on no uncertain terms that he loves how thick Jason is. And they encourage him to speak his mind as well. It makes Jason very happy to have partners that will listen to and accept his likes and dislikes without prying about the whys. 

Things are good. They keep it honest and playful long after all 3 of them have moved into Tim’s massive penthouse with its huge California king bed. There are rough spots, but they balance well. It’s a good fit, the three of them.

Even if it is a little awkward for Tim to bring home a girlfriend and a boyfriend home to meet his dad.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see more of what I do or send in a prompt, head over to my [ tumblr<3](https://thenafics.tumblr.com/)  
> and talk to me!  
> As always, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
